Proyecto Equilibrio
by silveriddragon
Summary: En Alemania existe un manuscrito capaz de cambiar el rumbo del tercer impacto. Mientras en Japón aparece un personaje nuevo peleando por el amor de Rei. Kaji encontró la explicación a algo más que la complementación humana. ¿Qué es el proyecto equilibrio?
1. Inicio

**I.- Un correo**

Kozo Fuyutzuki enciende con aire cansado y dubitativo su terminal de computadora en la oficina cercana al centro de mando.

Debería de tener privacidad, pero Gendo se la ha quitado casi por completo. Lo considera un peón más en su estrategia final.

Revisa algunos documentos, divaga entre algunas fotos enviadas por los supervisores de la construcción de los nuevos EVA's fuera de Tokio-3.

Decide entrar a su correo electrónico. Una de esas aplicaciones hechas a la medida por los desarrolladores de software ufanados de ser los mejores criptologos de su tiempo.

Un icono en forma de hoja de parra cambia de color rojo a verde, simbolizando la llegada de nuevos mensajes. Su rostro refleja entonces sorpresa y casi una sonrisa abierta,

Da click en la liga del asunto del mensaje y comienza a leer. Termina y con minuciosidad lo estudia. No parece una broma o una equivocación.

Vocean en el altavoz su nombre. Sale de la sesión y apaga la terminal. Avanza por los pasillos para encontrarse con Gendo Ikari.

**II.- Contemplación**

En los andenes de la estación se escuchaba el lejano ir y venir de un tren. Un semáforo va cambiando de señales a intervalos regulares y contrasta con el silencio afuera.

Uno esperaría ver automóviles circulando por aquí y allá, algunos con prisa rebasando a los demás. No es así. Estan vacías. Como si se tratara de un pueblo fantasma.

Después de un rato el tren llega al anden. Las puertas se abren y de él solo desciende una persona con una maleta muy sencilla. Piensa que ha estado lejos de casa durante mucho tiempo. Ya no reconoce ciertos paisajes. Se asombra con el tamaño de los nuevos lagos producto de los bombardeos, mientras consulta un mapa recién adquirido en la estación inicial.

Observa las montañas lejanas y recuerda el día en que partió. Saca de la bolsa de su camisa una hoja con una dirección anotada. Siguiendo el mapa camina sobre una avenida poco transitada. Son las 2 de la tarde y la cercanía con un parque y una escuela delatan cierto bullicio. Está algo cansado así que decide sentarse en una banca. Piensa por un instante una promesa. Esa persona seguramente tendría ahora 28 años.

Sale de la estación y camina por las calles, mirando aquí y allá. En un momento dado se detiene a comprar unos obento en una tienda.

Decide ir a un parque a comerselo. El sol pega de lleno, es un día caluroso.

Observa a través de los juegos de un grupo de muchachos cerca de él. Ve una imagen extraña. Era una chava como de catorce años de cabello azul y unos profundos pero inexpresivos ojos carmesí. Pero eso no es lo que lo sorprende. Su rostro recuerda al de Yui. Aquella mujer que le salvó la vida.

Se ha aproximado a la chava que vió. Desde hace un rato la contemplaba. Ella simplemente sostenía un libro, primero estudiando su forma, como deseando quedarse con la impresión de su peso, su forma y su tamaño. Después lo abrió y hojeó hasta cierta página amarilla donde se puso a leer atentamente.

Él no pretendía asustarla. Tenía curiosidad. ¿Porque era ta parecida a Yui? ¿Sus anómalos ojos carmesíes eran señal de albinismo? No.... No podían serlo ella no parecía tan débil y estaba haciendo sol. Un albino no lo soportaría.

La observa a cierta distancia. Un chavo pasa y saluda a la muchacha. Comienzan a platicar. Soujiro entiende que son amigos o conocidos. Ella no muestra alegría ni pena o miedo. Ese rostro no cambia de expresión.

Piensa - Estoy aquí parado, viendo la imagen de un ángel, ¿qué estoy haciendo? -

Da media vuelta y se encamina a las oficinas de NERV.

**III.- La junta**

En la sala de juntas de Seele los líderes del mundo deliberaban acerca del plan económico.

-- Señores, no podemos seguir con esta situación. Puede que no lo parezca, pero aún en el fin del mundo se requiere del dinero.

-- Bueno más bien no es tanto el dinero. Si no aquello que lo respalda. La riqueza. Podemos producir todo el dinero que queramos. Pero sin oro, madera o inclusive trabajo no sirve de nada.

-- ¿Y que nos dices de la gran idea de nuestros ancestros: el crédito?

-- Si abusamos de él, terminaremos como ellos, subordinados a aquellos que lo otorgan.

-- ¡Gendo! es por ello que no podemos seguir así. O determinas de una vez cuanto nos cuesta construir un EVA o justificas el porque no los hacemos en masa.

El comandante Ikari observaba este debate con su aire serio, sin interrumpir. Hasta que es invitado por ese último integrante de la junta interviene:

-- Pensar en dinero o en trabajo, o como lo llamó el presidente de la junta "Riqueza", no es más que una distracción. Estamos hablando de la seguridad y la supervivencia de la raza humana. Prioridades, eso es lo que pido que pongan en la mesa.

-- De nuevo con esa retahila. ¡No podemos avanzar si no te´pones en nuestros zapatos! Tienes hasta mañana para presentar un plan coherente, Un presupuesto completo de todo ese proyecto del EVA construido en Japón o tomaremos medidas drásticas!

Interviene Fuyutzuki

-- Señores, con el debido respeto. Intentamos negociar una situación en la que Tokio-3 y su geofront mantenga la administración de la construcción de EVA's como hasta ahora.

-- Inaceptable. Ya no se trata de administración. Gendo está llevando esto al área personal. Gasta dinero y no revela en que.

-- ¿Vamos a llevar esto ante la ONU?

-- !Ante cualquier instancia de ser necesario¡

-- ¿Aún refiriendonos a las facultades de NERV?

-- NERV por lo que a mi respecta y al resto de esta junta es una entidad "pozo". No produce dinero de vuelta.

Gendo solo se levanta y añade.

-- Pueden tomar la decisión que requieran. Pronto se darán cuenta de su error.

Sale del lugar con un aire molesto. La junta había ganado.


	2. Nerv

**IV.- Interrupción**

En la Universidad de Stratford en Alemania, en el edificio donde se imparten las materias de humanidades, las grandes mentes teóricas son preparadas. En el salón de la clase de Teoría del Conocimiento, el Doctor en Filosofía Christian Winkler organiza una mesa redonda acerca del materialismo y su aplicación en la vida diaria.

Nieder Beerbach, uno de sus estudiantes más destacados toma la palabra:

-- Los existencialistas estaban completamente equivocados. Dios si existe y pretende acabar con la humanidad, eso lo convierte en nuestro enemigo, la aniquilación porque somos un experimento fallido de su parte.

-- Yo no estoy de acuerdo. - Responde otro estudiante - Más bien sus teorías sólo vinieron a corroborar la existencia de Dios pero también la responsabilidad del hombre para dirigir su destino. ¿O acaso no tenemos la opción de defendernos?

-- Es verdad. Pero, ¿qué tan libres somos? - responde Nieder - ¿Es comparable con la tutela de un padre con su hijo la relación entre Dios y los hombres?

Estaban tan entusiasmados con esta discusión (después de todo su labor es teorizar) que no notaron la presencia de dos hombres en la puerta del aula.

En ese momento el Doctor decide participar:

-- Señores estoy de acuerdo en su apreciación acerca de los materialistas pero tomen en cuenta que no es la única corriente donde podemos sacar la conclusión final acerca de Dios. Además debemos tomar la realidad como base para nuevas teorías y no dejarnos llevar sólo por la intuición ...

Un sonido grave emitido por las bocinas indica el fin de la clase. Todos se levantan y llevan a cabo un ritual común al comenzar a dirigirse a sus compañeros para organizar la ida a comer.

El doctor Winkler se acerca a su estudiante:

-- Nieder, tu padre trabaja en la rama alemana de NERV y me gustaría discutir contigo un escrito hallado por uno de mis colegas de investigación en la desparecida biblioteca de Munich.

-- Doctor Winkler sería un honor para mí el tratar acerca de ese manuscrito ...

El estudiante es interrumpido. Un grupo de personas de traje negro se acercan a él.

-- Díganos Doctor Winkler, ¿qué pretende hallar en ese libro?

**V.- Los niños elegidos**

Rei llega al centro de operaciones de Nerv, debe hacer pruebas con el Entry Plug.

-- ¿Cómo va la escuela Rei? ¿Hay algún problema con las clases? -- Le pregunta Gendo Ikari.

-- Todo bien Señor. No hay ningun problema.

-- Bien, hoy la doctora Akagi te hará unas pruebas. Siempre lo haces bien, tranquila. Al igual que las anteriores son de rutina.

Le toma del brazo en un gesto entre lascivo y tierno. En su mirada se mezclan sentimientos de necesidad y protección.

Ella no lo comprende, se deja llevar por lo que cree es una mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía. Se aparta y sube a la cápsula.

En otra parte de las instalaciones Asuka y Shinji son sometidos a pruebas de sincronización con sus Evas.

-- Los índices de sincronización de ambos han mejorado pero el índice de Shinji está por arriba de lo esperado. -- comenta Makoto

-- Ya debió de haberse acostumbrado al Eva-01. Eso está perfecto. -- Responde la doctora Akagi. Ella mira fijamente los indicadores y después se dirige a la mayor Katsuragi.

-- Debe ser un don natural para pilotar los Evas.

-- Tal vez, pero, para él es como una maldición. No desea estar aquí, por la sencilla razón de que necesita sentirse apreciado por su padre para quererse a sí mismo. -- Toma el altavoz y felicita a Shinji -- ¡Muy bien Shinji! Has sido el primero en las pruebas.

-- Muchas gracias.

**VI.- Reencuentros**

Dentro del despacho semiordenado de Fuyutzuki se habla de recuerdos:

-- Doctor... Yui se refería a usted con mucho respeto. Imaginé que con el tiempo usted tomaría el control del proyecto Gehirm.

-- Gehirm ya no existe y la verdad no deseaba tomar el control del proyecto. Apoyé a Gendo por otras razones.

-- Ella era para mi como una segunda madre. Después de todo me dió una esperanza de sobrevivir.

-- Lo sé Soujiro. Cuando te fuiste, sabía que algún día regresarías. Tienes el espíritu inquieto. No te imagino en un lugar amrrado por personas o situaciones.

-- Usted ¿sabía de la orden de Gendo de expulsarme de las instalaciones? ¿por qué no hizo nada?

-- Tu tratamiento había terminado, además Yui ya no estaba. Necesitabamos un pretexto para dejarte aquí y no lo hallamos.

-- Eso es verdad, pero sin mis padres, yo no tenía a donde ir.

-- En tu carta me refieres tu deseo de volver porque sabes de la existencia de los ángeles.

-- Quiero ayudar como la doctora Yui me ayudó a mi.

-- Ese tratamiento con radiaciones no te funcionó. Y gracias a tu participación encontramos como la biotecnología ayudaba a sanar los mecanismos de los EVA's.

-- No pretenda expresar que fué suerte. Todo en esta vida está conectado. Hasta en lo más mínimo no existen las coincidencias, Sin mi, Yui no hubiera llegado a esa conclusión y yo no hubiera sobrevivido. Sin embargo eso no le quita el hecho de que ella tuviera para conmigo una especial atención. Devolverle el favor es importante para mi.

-- Veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

-- Hallé en el Tíbet unos rollos semejantes a los del Mar Muerto. No los comprendí hasta compararlos con otros textos. Y creáme, revelan una verdad que es terrible. Necesito hacerle comprender a alguien su destino.

-- ¿Alguien que yo conozco?

-- Así es, y necesito de su ayuda para llegar a él.

-- Luego entonces es al menos un hombre.

-- No lo sé. Desconozco la naturaleza de esa persona aunque prefigura en el escrito.

-- Está bien. Buscaré una manera de que entres y salgas de NERV, por un tiempo. Pero dependerá de ti conseguir tu objetivo.

-- ¿A cambio de qué?

-- De que me consigas cierta información sobre los niños elegidos.

-- Hecho!

Después de esta plática Soujiro sale de las instalaciones. Kozo le dió una tarjeta de identificación de NERV. "Desde mañana trabajarás con nosotros porque tu información es realmente valiosa". También lleva una dirección apuntada en un grueso de papeles a llenar (solicitud de empleo, formas de estudios clínicos y psicológicos, etc). De camino a su nuevo hogar escucha la discusión de dos jóvenes como de 14 años...

-- Pervertido ... Estabas mirando mientras jugaba con la máquina de Video. "Los tres chiflados" de nuevo haciendo de las suyas.

-- Asuka, no estabamos viendote, al menos no de esa manera. -- Dice Shinji con su característica timidez -- además estoy preocupado por Rei ¿porqué habrá faltado a clases?

-- Kinder, te preocupas por nada. La niña modelo debe estar haciendo pruebas aún de estas horas. Siempre le dan trato especial y hasta la separan de nosotros en ciertos experimentos.

Los vió alejarse por una calle y el se iba en sentido contrario. Iba buscando el número exterior. Se detuvo para orientarse. Una serie de edificios dispuestos en fila sobre la misma calle y todos eran iguales. ¿No asemejan un ejercito de seres de piedra en posición de defensa a la espera de ordenes?

Entró al complejo de edificios y ahora comparaba los letreros de los portones de cada edificio,

-- Debe ser el próximo -- dudaba por su dominio un tanto rústico de la escritura japonesa

Fue cuando la vió por segunda vez. La mirada sin emociones. Esta vez iba con el uniforme escolar de antes y el libro en su mano, caminaba sin prisa entrando en el mismo edificio donde él entraría después. No deseaba asustarla por eso entró después de ver como ella iba subiendo las escaleras. ¿Es la misma niña?


	3. Recuerdos

VII.- El espía   
  
Ryouji Kaji miraba atentamente la pantalla de su ordenador.  
  
Tecleaba animadamente algunos comandos y tenía la certeza de tener el control sobre la información confidencial de un proyecto secreto de NERV. Pero al intentar acceder a los servidores de documentos fue rechazado tajantemente.  
  
Y sus rasgos lejos de tensarse más, fueron relajandose. -   
  
- Será otro día. -- pensó -- No hay prisa, aún tengo tiempo para averiguar el significado de Marduk. --   
  
Dejó la computadora, tomó su carpeta y salió de la oficina. Llevaba un buen rato haciendo esa labor, y decidió ir a casa.   
  
Por alguna extraña razón no quiso conducir el auto prestado por uno de sus amigos. Tal vez era la nostalgia o la simple necesidad de soledad. Caminaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y sus pensamientos hundidos en Misato. La quería mucho pero lo confundía su manera de actuar. La mirada de ella le decía una cosa y sus palabras indicaban lo contrario. Pero esta contradicción la hacía más atractiva para él.  
  
No había notado a los chiquillos cruzando la calle. Uno de los niños llevaba una gorra y parecía llevar de la mano a su hermano menor. Esto le hizo recordar su infancia y su verdadero motivo para entrar a NERV.   
  
-- Hermano... Si tán solo, no los hubiera delatado.   
  
Y aún así sigues siendo el motor de mi existencia. --   
  
Demasiados recuerdos inundaban su mente. Su determinación de sobrevivir y su felicidad. Ambas se traslapaban Porque una la reconoció al delatar donde estaban su hermano y sus amigos. Ellos habían estado robando comida de los almacénes del ejército. Vivían en las calles, no tenían hogar. A él lo sorprendieron robando, porque era su turno para hacerlo... no podían ir todos. Los soldados lo amenazaron: - Dinos donde están tus compañeros y te dejaremos vivir. --   
  
Por otra parte la felicidad otorgada por Misato. Ella representaba una felicidad máxima, La supo vivir pero al final el remordimiento lo carcomía. No se sentía digno de ella. Se abandonaba a sus brazos para no sentir esa emoción. Y para tener una razón para vivir.....   
  
====================================================================================================  
  
VIII.- Más pensamientos.   
  
Shinji estaba nuevamente viendo ese techo desconocido, poco familiar para él. Sus walkman con la misma cinta. Y pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. Ahora se iba sintiendo más a gusto con su vida. Le reconocían su esfuerzo y con Misato se llevaba mejor. La llegada de Asuka le molestaba un poco pero había provocado más interacción de su parte con el mundo. Era en definitiva algo bueno para sí mismo.  
  
Una pregunta le rondaba la cabeza. Si Asuka necesitaba de la aceptación de todos al ser buena en varias disciplinas y por su historial académico impresionante, ¿porqué en particular se molestaba con él? ¿Porqué era mejor para pilotar Evas? Bueno sí pero no había elegido tener ese don.   
  
Misato acababa de llegar a casa. Tenía sus acostumbradas cenas con los muchachos. Platicaba animadamente con Asuka sobre chicos...   
  
-- Pero Asuka, no es demasíado mayor para tí ... ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta de su falta de seriedad? --   
  
-- Es simpático y me gusta. Desde Alemania lo veía con disimulo porque me encantaba espiarle... --   
  
-- No se que le ves a ese tipo. --   
  
-- Al menos no es kinder como Shinji. Siempre sometido a la voluntad de los demás. --   
  
-- Oye, ¿aún estás enojada conmigo por lo de la tarde? --   
  
-- Bueno, no es algo que me agrade. Los tres justo a mis espaldas y en el momento de celebrar mi victoria en el juego... Ahhh! de sólo recordarlo me dan naúseas. --   
  
-- Ya te expliqué no es lo que piensas. --   
  
-- Siempre tratando de disculparte. Eres imposible... --   
  
=================================================================================================================================  
  
IX.- El manuscrito del clérigo  
  
Nieder y el Doctor Winkler estaban en el interior de la fortaleza de la rama de Nerv en Alemania. Conversaban en voz baja. Unos momentos antes habían sido traídos a la fuerza por agentes.   
  
-- Antes de ser interrogados, debo advertirte.   
  
Encontré un manuscrito olvidado en la biblioteca de la Universidad. Escondido en la tapa de un libro de Economía Política. Está fechado en el siglo XII. Un clérigo estudioso de la secta judaíca en España, describe en él los planes de Dios acerca de nuestro exterminio. Pero hay una esperanza. Y quiero hacerselo llegar a uno de los pilotos de los Evas. Estoy seguro de que él posee la clave para entenderlo antes de que sea tarde.   
  
Sus pausas continuas revelaban su nerviosismo y atención.   
  
-- Doctor todo esto es muy peligroso. Si ellos se enteran de esto, tal vez sea más fácil.   
  
-- No, ellos querrán usarlo para otros fines. Si algo aprendes con la edad es a no confiar en los poderosos. Podrían desvirtuar su contenido y aprovecharse de las ventajas para su propio beneficio.   
  
-- ¿Y qué quiere que hagamos?   
  
-- Vamos a mentirles. Les daré un manuscrito versado en otro tema. Tu sigueme la corriente acerca de un libro que ya hemos estudiado. El Libro de las profecías. Tu y yo sabemos su contenido. No es nada nuevo pero puede confundirlos.   
  
-- De acuerdo le seguiré la corriente.   
  
Soujiro desempaca sus posesiones personales. Alista un poco la cama y se dispone a tomar un baño. Hace mucho no vive con tanta comodidad. En el pueblo donde radicaba todo era más sencillo. Puede escuchar, sin embargo el murmullo de los grillos del exterior. Eso le da un poco de paz y piensa. -- Si estoy en lo correcto las enseñanzas de mi maestro se transmitirán a esta situación. Y podremos arreglar algo. Mis compañeros hablaban de un manuscrito y probablemente cuando lo encuentre todo se solucione mejor. Con la ayuda de Fuyutzuki será más fácil.   
  
Ahora se asoma por la ventana. Ve a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad. El proyecto equilibrio apenas comenzaba. 


	4. Escape

X.- Trampa  
  
La puerta se abre dejando pasar a los agentes. Los acompaña un anciano como de 65 años.  
  
-- Nieder, hijo. Por favor colabora ... Sólo desean obtener ese manuscrito. Lo han estado buscando por mucho tiempo.  
  
El doctor Winkler no había previsto esta situación. Nieder no podría negarse ¿era una amenaza? ¿si no lo entregaban qué le pasaría al señor Beerbach?  
  
-- No le hagan nada a mi padre. El manuscrito está en la gaveta del Doctor Winkler. En la carpeta de cuero negro. --  
  
-- ¿Cómo reconoceremos si es auténtico? ¿Tiene una firma o un sello de la época? Si miente puede llevarse un recuerdo desagradable de estas oficinas. --  
  
-- El libro se llama "Profecías". Es un exhausto estudio de las profecías de diferentes religiones acerca del fin del mundo. Está en latín y en formato de carta dirigida al Papa Clemente XII.  
  
-- Iremos a buscarlo. Cuando estemos convencidos lo soltaremos. Deben entender. Son asuntos delicados, de seguridad mundial.  
  
Los agentes salen de la oficina. No están convencidos del todo. Deciden dejar a un guardia vigilándolos y ellos irían a la oficina del Doctor Winkler.  
  
Dentro de la oficina los tres discuten.  
  
-- Perfecto, esto al menos nos da algo de tiempo. Debemos escapar y recuperar el manuscrito.  
  
-- Y como vamos a hacerlo. Dejaron a un guardia afuera. Y no me gusta hacerla de James Bond.  
  
-- Si, pero nos dejaron una ventaja. Tu padre es conocido por su rango en la rama alemana de NERV. Si pasamos esa pequeña vigilancia podemos fingir que tu padre nos ha capturado y nos lleva a una casa de seguridad.  
  
-- Es verdad Winkler. Viejo zorro... Jajajaja.....(se abarazan) Tanto tiempo sin verte. Recuerdo cuando eramos compañeros de estudios.  
  
-- Si, pero no te perdono tu abandono de los amigos. Ahora mejor intentemos salir....  
  
================================================================================================  
  
XI.- ¿Quién es Keel Lorentz?  
  
En la central de Seele suena el videofono en la exclusiva oficina del presidente de la organización.  
  
-- Señor, hemos encontrado el manuscrito. Tiene la misma fecha y consta de 20 capítulos. Lo comparamos con el texto de su propio ejemplar.  
  
-- Excelente. Traigánlo cuanto antes.  
  
Detrás de una Última Cena colgada atrás de él abre un compartimiento. Extrae unas hojas casi arruinadas por el tiempo.  
  
-- Este ejemplar no está completo. Gracias a este pequeño espionaje dentro de NERV al fin lo tendré.  
  
Se remonta a su juventud hace ya bastantes años atrás.  
  
Estudiante de Relaciones Internacionales un día se topó con un libro de Filosofía "El análisis puro de las religiones". Ahí el autor concluye la existencia de Dios y los ángeles o apóstoles.  
  
Desde siempre ambicionó tener el control y llevar a la práctica los conocimientos ahí descritos. Fue tal su deseo que no se conformó con su vida. Con implementaciones experimentales Cyborg la prolongó.  
  
-- Nadie puede continuar esta lucha. Sólo yo y el consejo. Seré considerado el hombre que liberó a la humanidad y la llevó un paso más allá en la evolución.  
  
Sacrificó muchas cosas. No tuvo un hogar. Si no tuviera la presidencia de Seele sería un loco más. Incluso accedió a este puesto con trampas y asesinatos. Era un hombre frío pero honesto consigo mismo.  
  
================================================================================================  
  
XII.- Viaje en el tren  
  
Shinji salió de casa junto con Asuka. Iban temprano a la escuela. Platicaban de cosas sencillas:  
  
-- Mira esas aves Shinji, ... ¡No es algo tan prodigioso la vida!  
  
-- Por lo visto hoy también hará un buen clima. Está despejado. ¿Te gustaría ir en la tarde al centro comercial con los compañeros de clase?  
  
-- Hikari me lo pidió ayer. Quiere buscar un disco de música de un grupo.... No recuerdo el nombre.  
  
-- Bueno, tal vez sea ese nuevo grupo, ¿cómo se llama?... Sino le preguntaremos a Kensuke.  
  
Llegaron a la estación del tren. Por primera vez y sin darse cuenta Shinji cedía el asiento a Asuka. También llevaba sus cosas y platicaban sin estar peleando.  
  
Ahora ya no había esa tensión emocional de controlar EVAs, pelear y sobrevivir.  
  
-- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Shinji?  
  
-- Si, claro...  
  
-- ¿Porqué siempre traes la misma cinta en tu reproductor?  
  
-- Es un regalo ... Además la música clásica me tranquiliza.  
  
-- Kinder, a veces eres una buena compañía.  
  
Al lado de ellos se sentó una pareja. Ya eran mayores. Iban platicando de sus planes de boda. Una pregunta surgió en la mente de Asuka ¿También por ellos peleamos? ¿Son gente con esperanza de vida y van a casarse para estar juntos? ¿Y yo cuándo encontraré ese sentimiento correspondido? Yo puedo salvarlos, ¿pero quién me salva a mi? 


	5. Incógnita

XIII.- En el cuartel general  
  
La Doctora Ritsuko vé de reojo una de las gráficas elaboradas por el jefe de Tecnologías de Simulación. Por descuido estaban fuera de su folder sobre su escritorio. Un clásico histograma rotulado de un lado "Nivel Berseker" y en el otro con "Asimilación de los elementos carbónicos". Era fácil entender ese estudio o deducir su significado. De pronto la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y un señor de gafas y unas visibles canas en las sienes tomó asiento frente a ella.  
  
-- Disculpeme si la interrumpí en sus actividades ordinarias. Como jefe de los programas de simulación tengo dudas acerca del Dummy Plug. Han solicitado a uno de mis programadores un módulo de toma de decisiones basado en el modelo de Shepherd. ¿Porqué aplicar esas ideas si son mejores otras propuestas? Mi experiencia con tales algoritmos y estructuras abstractas me llevan a solicitar o sugerir otra solución. El modelo de Shepherd es ideal en casos de ciega obediencia y necesita de una orden inicial para disparar la acción. En cambio las ideas de los americanos Allen y Schuster van más de acuerdo con la independencia total.  
  
-- No lo ha entendido. Gendo requiere un control total sobre el Eva en caso de problemas con el piloto.  
  
-- ¿En caso de emergencia no es mejor dejarle las decisiones a la unidad remota? ¿La contingencia no es acaso un total aislamiento del centro de mando?  
  
-- La contingencia más apremiante es la posibilidad de perder el control sobre el piloto.... No sobre el Eva.  
  
-- De acuerdo. Usted sabe más que yo de estas cuestiones. Disculpeme una vez más.  
  
Ritsuko iba enojada -- "Bueno, y quien le pidió que pensara. Esas decisiones no se discuten. ¿Y ese estudio del comportamiento Berseker? Debí pedirselo, los tontos con iniciativa reportan más pérdidas y nada de ganancias. Si no fuera recomendado del vicecomandante.....ya lo hubieran despedido por retrasar el proyecto."  
  
Misato iba caminando en dirección al elevador, cerrandose lentamente gritó y corrió. Al abrirse la puerta se quedó de una pieza debido a la sorpresa. ¿Era él?  
  
-- ¿¡Misato!? ¿Eres tú? ¿La niña llorosa y retraída de la celda de observación contigua a la mía? ¿Cómo estás? No nos hemos visto en casi 11 años. Me da gusto verte de nuevo.  
  
-- ¿Soujiro? ......Eres el mismo??? Te ves diferente.....¿Y tu cabello? ¿Te sometieron a radiaciones, volviste a tratamiento?  
  
-- Jajajaja..... No, nada de eso. Viví un tiempo con los monjes del Tíbet. Y mi salud sigue excelente gracias a las medicinas de la doctora Ikari. ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Fuiste a la universidad verdad? Ya ves como tenía razón. Todo está aquí (señalandose la frente) propontelo y lo tendrás.  
  
-- No cambias. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Trabajas aquí?  
  
-- No lo sé. Ahora mismo voy con ....¿cómo se llama? Ah!!! si Fuyutzuki. Conseguí trabajo como asistente en la sala de mando. Mis conocimientos de estrategias son buenas y me han pedido colaborar con el jefe de Operaciones en turno.  
  
-- ¿En serio? Yo soy la líder de Operaciones!!!!!!! Nos vamos a llevar muy bien en el trabajo.  
  
XIV.- ¿Y el manuscrito?  
  
Nieder camina sigiloso detrás de los setos. Su padre y el doctor Winkler van detrás de él a prudente distancia. Los tres pasan el corredor, suben las escaleras y por el pasillo angosto llegan a la oficina del doctor en la Universidad. La puerta se vé forzada horas antes por los agentes, el mobiliario regado y los papeles revueltos. El escritorio estaba de lado y la silla sirvió para alcanzar uno de los estantes.   
  
El doctor ríe:  
  
-- Funcionó la trampa!!! .....Nieder ayudame con el escritorio. No se preocuparon en buscar en la tapa de cobre de mi baúl de libros. Ahí está.  
  
-- ¿Y entonces qué se llevaron? ¿El libro de las "Profecías"? ¿No entiendo? ¿Lo verificarían mal antes de sacarlo?  
  
-- Keel Lorentz posee una parte de la carta. La única forma de autenticarlo es comparar el texto de lo que el tiene contra la supuesta copia completa. Lo pensé antes y tomé la parte inicial del manuscrito. Lo demás es parte del libro de las Profecías.... charlatanería medieval.  
  
-- Astuto...muy astuto. Casi me muero del susto al salir de las instalaciones de Nerv. El soldado nos veía insistentemente. Al verme con ustedes no sé si sospechó o no.  
  
-- Olvidalo, estamos afuera. Ahora es mejor pensar como salir de Alemania e ir a Japón. Los niños elegidos deben leer esto. La comprensión total de su contenido está asegurado si ellos lo tienen. De eso me convencí con este parrafo,   
  
El profesor fué interrumpido por el sonido de personas subiendo las escaleras.  
  
-- Rápido, salgamos. Este lugar es aún peligroso para nosotros. Nieder tu lleva la carta. Estudiala muchacho, por si la perdemos teoriza en el camino. Eso tal vez nos salve la vida en un momento dado.  
  
Afuera un grupo de estudiantes bromeaba y hacía planes de fin de semana. Vieron al doctor y lo saludaron afectuosamente. A Nieder lo invitaron a una excursión a las afueras en el campo. Llevarían bebidas, comida, montarían a caballo y pasarían la noche en una de esas cabañas. El padre de Nieder reía con las ocurrencias de los jóvenes. Winkler forzó la despedida aunque parecía natural.  
  
-- ¡Lástima no podré ir! ¿Cómo llegaremos al aeropuerto en su carro o en el mío?  
  
-- Usemos uno alquilado. Es mejor. Sospecharán cuando noten nuestra ausencia y manejar nuestros vehículos es como ponerse una camisa amarilla en un campo de nieve.  
  
Así pues, llegaron a un establecimiento de renta de automóviles. Tardaron una hora en llegar al aeropuerto. No saben lo cerca que estuvieron de ser interceptados por agentes. Cuando el avión despegó, tres de ellos pidieron informes de los últimos y próximos vuelos a Japón.  
  
-- La lista de tripulantes es información clasificada.  
  
-- Señorita.... Somos agentes de Nerv. Estamos buscando a tres sujetos criminales fichados por sustraer patrimonio cultural. Por favor, solicitamos su cooperación en este delicado asunto.  
  
XV.- A lo lejos  
  
A lo lejos te observo  
  
distante, callada  
  
un sentimiento nace espontáneo  
  
y deseo estar más cerca de ti.  
  
Soujiro es sorprendido mientras garabatea estas líneas en una servilleta en el comedor. Sorprendido su mirada se fija en ella. La misma mujercita de ojos carmesí. ¿Estaba espiandolo desde hace un rato? ¿Porqué mostraba interés?  
  
-- Su poema carece de métrica y de cadencia. Sin embargo me gusta.  
  
-- ¿Eh? Si, lo siento. Yo no te conozco. Mi nombre es Soujiro Hirame. Trabajo...  
  
-- En el centro de mando. El señor Ikari me lo dijo. También me mandó traerle unos documentos. Me retiro.  
  
-- Gracias. Oye!! Espera .. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
-- Ayanami, Rei Ayanami. Piloto del Eva Unidad 00. Con permiso.  
  
"En qué estoy pensando. Es una niña. Una niña muy bonita y misteriosa pero al fin y al cabo una niña."  
  
"Estos papeles.   
  
Reportes de las últimas estrategias.....   
  
Operación Yashima. Mmmmmmmhhhhh....  
  
Esto es interesante. Shinji Ikari, el hijo del comandante toma el papel de atacante y esta niña el escudo.  
  
Sabia decisión de Misato. Asistida por Makoto. En un plan de pocas horas. Traducido a un correcto y efectivo plan y organización.  
  
¿Porqué mandó Gendo estos documentos y no el documentador?  
  
¿Le urgirá ponerme al corriente con la situación?"  
  
Sale del comedor. Los pasillos áridos y sin decoración le molestan un poco. Rouji pasa a su lado y lo mira de soslayo. Él también lleva un folder cerrado hacia el departamento de Embarque.  
  
Esa noche Shinji y Asuka regresan a casa cansados después de estar durante l día dando vueltas y vueltas por la ciudad. Hikari había tenido la idea de ver una película de Romance (de esas antiguas de la época antes del Segundo Impacto). Luego comieron en un restaurante y el resto fué la búsqueda de buena música. Los clásicos son idos orquestales para Shinji. Para Asuka un poco de Alternativo. Hikari una música más suave y Kensuke prefirió un juego de video de combate de los últimos...  
  
Rei en cambio en su departamento calentaba café. Como siempre sola. 


	6. Tranquilidad

XVI.- Atrapados 

En el avión podían estar relajados por unas horas antes de llegar a Japón. El profesor Nieder se quedó contemplando a ratos por la ventana, mientras sostenía una libreta y un bolígrafo. Hizo un pequeño resumen acerca de la próxima clase. Hasta ese grado llegaba su minuciosidad y su manía por la planeación. El jóven Nieder sacó un reproductor de música y pasó por toda la historia del blues y del jazz.

El señor Beerbach en cambio se veía algo nervioso. Tomaba agua constantemente y volteaba algo sobresaltado con ruidos muy fuertes.

Tendrían que hacer escala en alguna parte de China continental. Ahí esperarían al menos media hora.

Keel Lorentz en su oficina leía y releía el documento. No estaba convencido. Porque al final no se reflejaba el verdadero fin de la complementación humana. Después de cuatro horas su asistente personal entró con un informe en un sobre azul.

"De parte de la rama Alemana de Nerv. Dice Urgente.", lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

Fué cuando se le ocurrió que era una trampa. Abrió el sobre, leyó apresuradamente el informe. y estalló.

"Comuníqueme con el centro de Seguridad de Seele. Hay que recibir a unos zorros en el aeropuerto de Tokio 3."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XVII.- Casualidad

Ryouji Kaji estaba de nuevo intentando burlar el sistema de contraseñas del repositorio central de documentos. Pero por las lecciones aprendidas en el pasado comenzó a pensar que ese no era un buen lugar para buscar. Después de todo no solo se trataba de tener acceso al repositorio, si no a la información,. ¿Que tal si podía interceptar esos mensajes mientras eran enviados al repositorio¿Сómo llegaban ahí?

Y así se le ocurrió que podría buscar en los servidores que gestionan las telecomunicaciones. Eso era más fácil.

Comenzó consiguiendo una consola con acceso. Después fué rompiendo cada uno de los candados, hasta llegar a una parte donde podía poner un programa "husmeador". Y listo. En cuestión de segundos capturó un informe.

Estaba encriptado. Pero eso era lo de menos. Con una computadora como MAGI eso era pan comido. Avanzó por los pasillos hasta llegar a un apartado centro de captura. Ahí estaba su salvación.

Haruhi era una programadora excelente, con master en seguridad y algoritmos genéticos. Desde hace tiempo le había puesto atención. Bastó una ligera broma, unas cuantas insinuaciones y una invitación a cenar. En 30 minutos tenía el informe de Keel Lorentz en sus manos.

El remitente era extraño. Esperaba encontrar información acerca de Gendo. Encontrar comunicaciones filtradas por el servidor de NERV era sospechoso. Si no quería que se enterara la demás gente de Seele estaba bien.

Pidió algo leve para cenar, mientras hacia una llamada a Misato. Después decidió que al día siguiente iría al aeropuerto de Tokio 3 a conocer al doctor Winkler.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XVIII.- Atracción

Misato terminó de hablar con Kaji alrededor de las 9 de la noche. Estaba algo frustrada porque comenzaba a sentir algo por él nuevamente. Sabía que él no se iba a estar quieto y se metería con al menos dos o tres muchachas de NERV. Lo había visto en varias ocasiones haciendo su labor de convencimiento. Con estas ideas en la cabeza tomó el teléfono y marcó.

Del otro lado de la línea Soujiro terminaba de capturar el estudio estratégico para el día siguiente. Se levantó y descolgó.

-- "¿Qué haces?"

-- "¿Mayor Katsuragi?"

-- "No me digas así. Somos amigos."

-- "Perdón Misato, estaba pensando en todos esos reportes donde te llaman de esa forma."

-- "Te pasaste la tarde leyendo montones de papeles con el sello de clasificado y en tu cuarto. ¿estАs aburrido?"

-- "Mucho, desearía que al menos los vecinos tuvieran algún gusto por la música. Pero no se oye nada a tres pisos arriba."

-- "Jajajaja... sonaste como uno de mis compañeros en el centro de Mando."

-- "¿El de la guitarra, no es así?"

-- "Yep, conoce de todo y a veces tiende a cantar mientras teclea."

-- "Supongo que no les hace falta radio, reproductor SDAT o nada parecido."

-- "¿Puedes venir?"

-- "¿Y no serМa mal visto para tus niños ver como te degradas?"

-- "Tranquilo, eso no va a pasar."

-- "Al menos lo intenté. Estoy allá en unos minutos."

-- "Te espero en la entrada del edificio, así que no tardes."

-- "No quiero una Misato congelada. Voy."

Colgó, tomó un vaso de agua y salió. No sin antes dejar apagado todo.

Rei iba bajando las escaleras con su uniforme escolar. Soujiro iba con la mirada distraída así que no se dió cuenta y chocaron.

-- "Perdón."

Rei no respondió.

-- "¿EstАs bien?"

-- "Si"

Soujiro no esperaba esa reacción.

-- "Bueno, adelante." -- haciendo el ademán para invitarla a pasar antes que él.

Ella simplemente siguió bajando. él sintió aquello como una reacción simple, sin malicia. Así que se puso a su lado y comenzó a sacarle plática.

-- "Es una noche fría."

-- "Ciertamente ha bajado la temperatura."

-- "... hmmm ¿te gustan los dulces? traigo unos y no creo terminarlos." -- Extendió una caja para acercarlos a su mano.

Rei no supo cual era su intención al acercarse así.. se le quedó mirando.

-- "toma unos .. para después..."

Ella extendió la mano y recibió tres o cuatro.

-- "Mira .. hay luna llena y seguramente hoy no hay lobos para que sigan a niñas como tu."

-- "¿Siempre habla de esa forma?"

-- "Hmmm no.. a veces me da por decir cosas así... es como un juego."

Ella siguió caminando pero con mala suerte, pues se resbaló en el peldaño de la puerta del edificio.

Y Soujiro instintivamente la agarró por el brazo .

-- "¿EstАs bien?"

-- "Estaba distraída, pensando acerca del juego."

-- "No eres seria. Creo que una sonrisa haría una gran diferencia en ti."

-- "Eso dice el piloto del Eva 01."

-- "Entonces tu amigo es observador."

Llegaron a la calle.

-- "¿Por donde te vas?"

-- "Hacia la derecha, voy a la tienda de autoservicio."

-- "Tengo que irme hacia allá.. nos vemos.. cuídate."

Rei dió media vuelta y se iba cuando Soujiro dijo.

-- "Si necesitas algo ... búscame.. ya sabes donde.. "

-- "¿Porqué dices eso?"

-- "Por que si algo necesitas y no hay alguien dispuesto, me sentiría culpable. Casi no hay vecinos."

-- "En ese caso puedo llamar a emergencias y ellos vendrían."

-- "Nop, me refería a que si necesitas algo y estás ocupada."

-- "Gracias." -- y siguió por la calle.

Soujiro caminó enérgicamente algunas cuadras y encontró a una Misato pensativa.


End file.
